Getting it Right
by sg11985
Summary: Sequel to Getting it Wrong – Jack retires!


Title: Getting it Right  
Author: Jemma  
Story Status: Complete  
Series/Sequel Info: Sequel to the Getting it Wrong series.  
Season: Between six and seven. Daniel is around.  
Spoilers: None I think...  
Categories: Romance, epilogue.  
Pairings: Sam and Jack  
Rating: T  
Content Warnings: Small adult themes...nothing much.  
Summary: Epilogue to the Getting it Wrong series.  
Archive Permissions: Please ask.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters relating to Stargate. They belong to MGM and any of their associates. I'm just playing around with them for a little while!  
Authors Note: You'll have to read the Getting it Wrong series really before you read this...it probably won't make sense if you don't!! For everyone who sent me feedback and encouraged me to write this sequel:)

SGSGSGSGSG

Well to say that I floated around the SGC for the rest of the day is an understatement. Of course, the Colonel and I weren't allowed to do some of the things we would have liked to have done because he wasn't actually retiring until the next day...but now it is the next day, and he's just stepped out of General Hammond's office.  
I'm standing across the other side of the briefing room and he approaches me slowly. I get my eyes to beg him to say what he wont. That it's over. He's now officially retired.

That we can finally be together after more than six years of waiting. That he loves me. I want him to say these things, and I want to say them back.  
Time seemed to slow down as that door opened, but finally he reaches me.  
He slows so there is still a few inches separating us, and then holds out his hand.

'Hi. My name is Mr. Jack O'Neill. Nice to meet you.'  
My puzzlement at his gesture turns to happiness and I can't help the smile that spreads across my face as I reach out to shake his hand.  
'Well Jack O'Neill. I'm Major Sam Carter. Nice to meet you to.'  
'Major Carter? I think I used to work with someone called Carter...' He drifts off and pretends to be musing back over the years.  
'Really?'  
'Yeah, I'm sure of it. Not anymore though.'  
'Ah...not anymore. Is that a good thing Mr. O'Neill?'  
'Oh, definitely,' he replies quickly.  
'Oh yes?' I answer suggestively. 'And why's that?'  
'Cause now when I go home, I'll be able to go home to her. I'll be able to share a real life with her.' He pulls on my hand to bring my closer and into his chest. His breath is caressing my face as he speaks. 'I'll be able to share everything I have with her, and her with me.'

His words astound me. A side to Jack O'Neill I have so long wanted is now finally mine.  
Bringing my hand up I run it gently through his hair then use it to coax him forward so our lips are almost touching. 'You can have her Jack,' I breathe and then move the final distance so our lips join.  
And then I know...this is how it's meant to be.   
It's me and him, and it's really happening.

SGSGSGSGSG

Needless to say, that night we went straight to his house and didn't appear from the bedroom for the rest of the night.  
Oh, it's not about the sex.  
Well...actually it is.  
But it's not JUST about the sex.

It's about us, being together. And let me tell you, being alone with him definitely rates as one of the single most incredible experiences of my life.  
There is so much that people; that I, don't know about this man. Until now he's just been Colonel O'Neill. Hard ass USAF leader. Doing the right thing all the time. Playing by the book.  
Now he's Jack O'Neill. The man.

We emerge from the vicinity of his room late on Saturday afternoon, after showering and finally getting dressed.  
Luckily Janet, Daniel and Teal'c have offered to do all the setting up for the retirement party, so all we have to do is sit back, relax, and hopefully keep our hands off each other for more than a second. That's a toughie.

Once in the kitchen we wordlessly begin to move around and make something remotely edible. Turns out to be omelettes.  
'Coffee?' I question dangling a mug in his direction.  
'Please,' he replies.

Once prepared and cooked, the omelettes are soon devoured as we sit opposite each other at the small table. Dear god, how is it possible that the sight of him eating turns me on?

Someone thumping on the front door pulls me from my rather disturbing thoughts.  
'Jack! Sam! Open up! My arms are killing me!'  
Daniel. 

We share a smile before he stands up and goes to let Daniel in. Moments later he stumbles into the kitchen, arms full of large bags, which, from the clinking they're making I decide must be alcohol.  
'Hey Daniel!' I laugh.  
'Heya Sam. How's things?' he asks.  
Jack returns to the kitchen with Janet and Teal'c in tow. He walks around to stand behind me and begins to massage my shoulders gently with his hands.  
Blushing slightly I reply.  
'Things are great Daniel. Really great.'  
He smiles at both of us.  
'That's good guys.'  
'I hate to break up the touchy feelies guys, but where do you want this stuff?'  
Janet...  
'Oh...right,' Jack mumbles and leaves with her and Teal'c.

Daniel turns back to me, and I get the feeling that the smile he's wearing right now won't be coming off his face for a while. I doubt mine will either.  
'I'm so happy for you guys Sam.'  
'Me to Daniel,' I reply whilst standing up and then hugging him.  
'Hey, how about we go help set up?' I ask through the mouth full of jacket on his shoulder.  
'Sure,' he replies.

We separate and then make our way quietly through the hall to the front room. From here I can hear Jack and Janet talking.  
'Listen Janet, I can't begin to thank you enough for your help with me and Sam.'  
'Hey! No thanks required, you know that. I'm just so happy for you both.'  
'As am I,' Teal'c adds from the distance.  
'Well...I just wanted you to know.'

Daniel and I are sniggering slightly at Jack's uncomfortable tone of voice, but I know he means what he says. Nodding at him, we casually enter the room. Jack and Janet are hugging by a table that is now slowly beginning to fill up with food, thanks to Teal'c who seems to be doing most of the work.  
'Hey Doc, you got your hands on my man again?' I ask in a put-on exasperated voice. Jack pulls away from her with his eyebrows raised.  
'Your man?' he enquires mockingly.  
'Yeah,' I reply walking up to his and putting my arms around his waist. 'My man.'  
Before I can even register it we are making out in full force, and in full view of the others.  
A few coughs and mumbles about 'don't we have a room' pull me from my passion-fogged haze.  
'Can't you guys go somewhere else? We've got a party to set up for!' Janet tosses a pillow at us from off the sofa.  
'Ok Ok!' Jack shouts. 'We're going!'  
And we do...to his room...until they've finished setting up.

SGSGSGSGSG

Three hours later the party is heaving with people from the base. It feels like everyone has turned up to be here, which in a way doesn't surprise me. Everybody knows him and respects him.

The guys did a great job setting up. There's food, alcohol, banners, balloons and glitter everywhere; I hope they know they're clearing up too...  
There's some music playing in the background but it's pretty indistinct because of the noise levels of everyone else.

I haven't spent much time with Jack tonight. He's been making the rounds and things...so I've been gossiping with Janet. That woman is evil... 'Is he a good kisser?!' 'Yes Janet...the best,' and so on.   
It's getting on for midnight, and it looks like I'm about to speak to Jack for the first time this evening.  
He's begun walking across the still crowded room towards me, slow but sure. Someone's put on a slow ballad...I don't know the title of it but I know that I'll now always remember it because it's about to instigate one of the most wonderful moments in my life.

His eyes are drawing me in, and as he reaches me he bows his back slightly and extends his arm.  
'May I have this dance?' he asks quietly.  
I smile at him but he doesn't break.  
Raising my hand I put it in his.  
'You certainly may,' I reply calmly, feeling anything but.

His fingers close around mine as he turns and leads me into the middle of the room, where Daniel and Janet are also dancing, along with about eight other couples. He turns around slowly then moves in closer put one hand on my waist while the other remains clasped to mine. I place my hand on his shoulder and move in so our bodies are pressed together, our breathing intermingling.  
After a minute or so I speak quietly in his ear.  
'You know...I think those lessons paid off.'  
He chuckles lightly, the sound rumbling around in his chest.  
'Is that a compliment, Miss. Carter?'  
'It sure is.'  
'Then thank you...Mrs. O'Neill.'  
Huh?  
I pull back from him slightly, not quite believing what I'd just heard.  
He's just smiling at me. That smile that tells me he's serious, that he loves me, that he wants me. And god I want him too.  
So...I smile back.  
Yep...after all that's happened this week, we're finally getting it right.

SGSGSGSGSG

That's it!! I've done it!! Finito!! Hope you've enjoyed it, and as always...FEEDBACK me:)

13/12/2002


End file.
